


How To Be A Mammal

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Disney, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Tentacles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a prompt. It was "tentacles". I couldn't resist.</p><p>I really don't know why all my Disney fic is smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Be A Mammal

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt. It was "tentacles". I couldn't resist.
> 
> I really don't know why all my Disney fic is smut.

Ariel surfaced, gasping for air, on a rolling wave. As soon as she could breathe again, the searing pain in her bottom half – in her legs – flowed back; her whole body ached with it. She gasped and gasped, floating on the water, amazed at how unwelcoming the cold, rolling ocean suddenly seemed. She felt clumsy, and kicked desperately to stay afloat. The shore seemed an impossibility as much as a necessity.

There was a ripple in the water. She hadn't felt the witch surface at all before she saw her rise from the waves._I'm blind_, she thought helplessly, her sensitive scales gone and vanished forever.

'One more thing, my dear,' the sea-witch said. Her tentacles slithered around Ariel's legs, holding her afloat and still at once. One broke the surface, curling up gracefully to caress her face.

Ursula leaned in close, a mass of slick skin and ocean-scent. One tentacle slithered up Ariel's cold-numbed leg, brushing against her new vaginal opening, then pushing in.

Ariel gasped, though she could not speak, at the unexpected invasion. She wasn't numb as she'd thought she was. It was an action that made no sense, and felt like nothing she'd ever known before.

'I will come see you once more,' whispered Ursula against her ear. 'And I will teach you a few things for your wedding night.'

Three days later, when the prince's beautiful new bride cornered Ariel in her room, and slid her hands up her dress, she really should have guessed.


End file.
